


Carta de Mikasa a Eren

by GabrielKraus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carta de amor, F/M, epistolar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielKraus/pseuds/GabrielKraus
Summary: ¿Alguno de ustedes leyó Las Heroidas?Son cartas de amor escritas por Ovidio.Son cartas ficticias que Ovidio atribuye a (en su mayoría) heroínas de la mitología griega, las cartas no forman parte de los mitos ni de su canon o del folclore de estos, Ovidio las escribió metiéndose en el personaje, por ejemplo una carta de Penélope a Ulises o una de Dido a Eneas.Yo intento aquí algo similar.





	Carta de Mikasa a Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una carta de Mikasa a Eren.  
> Mikasa la escribe después de llegar al mar.

Eren, vuelco en esta carta los sentimientos que no tengo valor de revelar frente a ti.

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, la sangre y el miedo, el frío y como éstos desaparecieron en tu presencia.

Tu vigor, tu furia, la brutalidad con la que segaste sus vidas y la gentileza con la que sostuviste mis manos.

Y el como casi te pierdo.

Ese día tomé mi primera vida, el cuchillo crujió en mis manos y con un solo movimiento te liberé y me liberé a mí.

Me liberaste a mí.

Y cuándo el dolor atravesaba mi pecho como fría escarcha tu no dudaste, me llevaste contigo, pusiste en mi cuello el rojo hilo del destino.

Fue gracias a ti que de nuevo tuve un padre y una madre.

Ese año viví plácidamente a tu lado, pude por un instante soñar.

Pero en mi crecía la incertidumbre ¿por qué querías irte?

¿Por qué cual pájaro querías volar por sobre los muros?

Dejar la seguridad de tu nido y unirte a la legión, cambiar lo seguro por el peligro.

Dejarme a mi penante.

La fatalidad lo selló todo, cuándo el mundo tembló bajo sus pisadas y del cielo llovío destrucción.

Ése día perdí a mi família otra vez, sólo a ti te tengo y con mas fuerza oprimí éstos sentimientos en mi pecho.

El destino y la fatalidad nos ataban, yo te seguiría mas allá de los confines del mundo.

En los entrenamientos te sacaba ventaja.

Eso siempre te molestó, como mi cariño y mi forma de preocuparme por ti.

Como a ti te molestaba mi fuerza, a mi misma me hacía entrar en conflicto con mi femineidad.

Todo lo que que hice fue velar por tu bien, mientras estuvieras a mi lado yo sería invencible.

Cuándo te creí muerto mi luz se apagó, me lancé a la batalla de forma suicida.

Empuñando una hoja corta traté  de atravesar la depresión con toda mi fuerza.

Peleaba para vivir y así mantener tu recuerdo.

Entonces me salvaste otra vez, cuándo te vi renacer frente a mis ojos creí estar soñando.

Pero podía escuchar tu corazón y sentir la calidez de tu piel.

Era real, como el destino que nos ataba, inherente, como la belleza en un mundo cruel.

Aunque mi fuerza te hiciera sentir menos, tienes que saber que no soy tan fuerte.

Ante ti soy débil, soy una cobarde, ni aun cuándo estuvimos a puntó de morir pude decirte todo lo que siento.

Por eso te escribo esta carta Eren.

Pasamos por tanto, llegamos al océano y nuestro futuro es incierto.

Tus años estan contados, siento que el tiempo se escapa de mis manos como la arena de la playa.

No quiero perderte Eren, no puedo fingir mas, debes saber que eres mas que un familiar para mi.

Quiero que comprendas la pasión que siento por ti.

La desesperación que siento por ti.

El amor que siento por ti.

El destino nos une Eren, mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

-Mikasa Ackerman.


End file.
